


A Letter to a Love

by HissHex



Series: Jonah Week [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Trans Jonah Magnus, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHex/pseuds/HissHex
Summary: For #JonahMagnusWeek Day 2. Jonah Magnus/Albrecht von Closen with the prompt - Praise KinkMy dearest Jonah,It has been so long since last we talked, I hope you and your institute are doing well. I hope you received my last few letters in good health, I eagerly await your response in those matters but I had to tell you of the dream I had last night.
Relationships: Jonah Magnus/Albrecht von Closen
Series: Jonah Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787596
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Jonah Magnus Week 2020





	A Letter to a Love

**Author's Note:**

> Look I cannot get over the idea that Albrecht kept writing letters to Jonah and him just not bothering to respond. It kills me. Some of the works are going to get a little bit spicy, so look out for that.

**Day Two: Albrecht von Closen - Praise Kink**  
  
My dearest Jonah, It has been so long since last we talked, I hope you and your institute are doing well. I hope you received my last few letters in good health, I eagerly await your response in those matters but I had to tell you of the dream I had last night.  
  
You know by now that my dreams have been peculiar since my visit to Schwarzwald. This one was less peculiar in the macabre way you are so interested in, but I thought you would be interested never-the-less.  
  
It started in Robert’s house, you remember our last meeting there I presume, I will certainly never forget how the night ended after the talking was over. You were laid out before the fireplace, looking so charming in the flickering light and I felt such affection for you even in the mire of my dream.I am sure I am not the first to say that you are an angel amongst men, a beauty and an incomparable intellect, but I beg for you to understand that I mean every word of it.  
  
I long to run my hands through your hair, I know how you like it when I pull your hair, how you moan when I tug at it. You always are so good for me in those quiet moments together. I know you dislike it when you look so dishevelled, but it does suit you so. Looking so relaxed and free, such a difference to your regular emphasis on being put together, though I understand your insistence.  
  
I dream of your eyes Jonah, they always have lingered in my mind, but recently they have been an unflinching observer over every moment of my day, both awake and in my dreams. Though yours are not the only eyes I feel following me, they are the ones I search for and give me comfort in my darkest hours.  
Sometimes I imagine my palms wandering down your sides, your skin so pale and soft as I wrap my arms around you. Trailing my fingers further and further down, the softness of your skin gives way to another kind of softness.  
  
I cannot help but to think of us curled before the fireplace, your hair curling over my arm as we sleep in the soft warm light. For once you are at rest, not pulled away from me by your endless search for tales of the strange. It is so rare for you to relax in my arms, in anyone’s arms for more than a moment. But in my dream, I imagined you at peace in a way I do not think I have ever seen you before. Maybe you would rest with me if I asked. You are always such a good boy for me, Jonah.  
  
My dear, I will be heading back to Britain by the end of the month, hopefully, and I will see you with haste upon my return. I have some interesting books for you to look at that I have picked up in my travels.  
  
Yours in trust,  
Albrecht


End file.
